Rukia's First Driving Lesson
by Animaddie
Summary: Rukia finds Ichigo's keys on his desk, it quickly turns into a flirting competition with Hisagi receiving the brunt of it, what happens, well, you'll have to see :P (I don't even know -.-' )


**This was just one of those storied that randomly pop into your mind at some time. It's different than I thought it'd be, but I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

"Ichigoooo?" Ichigo huffed before she asked the question. He knew he wouldn't want to answer, not to whatever made her question him in _that_ voice.

"Whaaat?" He murmered, looking at his homework, head slumped on his hand as he twizzled a pen in his right.

"What are these?" He heard a jangling and looked round to see her sporting a rather devilish grin whilst holding up his car-keys. He rolled his eyes

"Sticks of death. Why?" He replied, an eyebrow raising at her. He was _not _going to tell her they were the keys (literally) to a fast-moving very-explodable transportation device.

"_Really?_ They look awfully like motorbike keys to me" She grinned, smirking at his idiocy

'_He didn't think I'd be __**that**__ dense, sure_ly?'

Ichigo's face blanched, before he forced his brows into a scowl to try and remain poker-faced

"What makes you think that?" _'And how the hell do you know what a motorbike is?'_

"Well, they look like a bigger kind of motorbike-key, and even have a Suzuki symbol on them" she quipped, an eyebrow rising as she spun the keys round her finger.

'_S-shit!'_

He tried to remain composed, turning on his chair so he didn't have to lean round. He folded his arms

"Well I can tell you that they are certainly not for a motorbike" He replied, watching her reaction, it wasn't a lie after all.

Her mouth puckered as she brought them closer to her eyes, true confusion evident in her face this time

"Are you sure? I swear they could be the older brother of Hisagi-sans' keys"

'_Ahh, that's wai_-

"You saw his keys? I thought it got confiscated right away?"

Rukia looked up at him and off the keys temporarily, his face was drawn in confusion

" . . . Not quite"

He noticed her hesitation before a pink haze seemed to cover her cheeks as she very deliberately drew all of her attention to the keys in her hand. He raised an eyebrow

"What happened?"

"N-nothing! What makes you think something happened? Stupid Ichigo, always thinking there has to be a _reason_ in Soul Society, Ahahahahahaha!" Her fake laugh did it, although she had a point about the 'no reason' in Soul Society

"Rukiaa"

"I had a go on it ONCE, okay? It's not like I sped through Rukongai on some massive speed-high and ran over Omaeda Fuku-taicho or anything, besides, Renji spiked my tea, I swear it!"

Ichigo blinked

"Hisagi let you go on his bike? How the hell did you get him to do that?" He was genuinely surprised, Rangiku maybe, but Rukia? Rukia suddenly found her feet extremely interesting

"You know . . . Womanly charm and all that . . ."

"Womanly charm?" He scrutinised, his confused frown back

"You know, I er . . . flirted . . ." Her face was directly facing the floor as she fiddled with his keys, but he could still see her face had gone beetroot. Something about that sentence felt . . . odd

"_You_ flirted?

Rukia didn't move

"_You_ flirted, with _Hisagi _and he said _yes_?"

Still staring at the floor

" . . . . BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Ichigo burst, slapping the table beside him

"Y-y-you, Bwaha, Rangiku maybe, but you?! BWAHAHAHAHA That's the best joke I've heard in ages, Rukia!" he finished, wiping a tear from under his eye

'_Rukia flirting with Hisagi, she knows how to make me laugh' _He chuckled inwardly until he suddenly found himself looking down at a very pissed of Rukia in front of him.

'**I don't think she was joking, king'**

"What's that meant to mean, Ku-Ro-Sa-ki?"

Ichigo blinked

"You mean you weren't joking?"

Rukia just stared at him, her eyes drawn in a deep frown.

"What makes you think I don't have a chance with Hisagi-san, you fool?" _That_ made Ichigo feel weird.

"You do know he's just as much into legs as he his big-breasts, right?" Ichigo could feel a blush creeping onto his cheeks

'_What the hell_?'

"W-what do you mean by that?"

Rukia cocked a brow

"What do you _think_ I mean?"

Ichigo suddenly had the image of Rukia in some horrendous bunny-leotard, not unlike those in the dodgy-magazines Keigo always tried to force him to read. His face burned

"I-I have no idea . . ." He couldn't meet her eyes

"I told him if he let me have a go, I'd show him a picture of Renji in a skirt" She grinned, letting him down onto his feet again.

'_Haha, fool, thinking I actually flirted with him!' _

'**Just because you reserve that for Ichigo-Kun, doesn't mean you should tease him with it'**

'_I-I do not flirt with him!'_

She could feel the disbelieving eyes her Zanpaktuo was giving her right now.

"I thought you said you flirted with him? Not that it'd work . . ." he added as an afterthought.

'**Stupid, **_**Stupid,**_** king' **Zangetsu face-palmed

The death-glare he received from Rukia right then was enough to psychically unable him to bear children, ever.

"Oh _really_?"

"U-uhm . . .yes?" He squeaked that 'yes'

"Wanna bet?" her face was deadly serious

"Uhm . . ."

"Renji!" She'd grabbed her phone and insta-dialled him

"_Rukia?"_

"Is Hisagi-San there?" She only stared at Ichigo, his face white

"_uh, yeah . . . Do you need him_?"

"Please"

"_Uh . . Okay, hang on" _She heard muffling and scraping of the phone, until

"_Kuchiki-fuku-taicho, you okay_?"

"Yes, I-I'd just rang to ask you something . . ."Her voice had gone about three octanes higher, and Ichigo watched as she also physically seemed to make herself a little meeker, curling up and pretending to be blushing.

"_Um, sure, what is it?"_ Ichigo could hear Hisagi's voice had already gone a little gentler

'_Oh please, tell me this isn't happening'_

"It's just . . . . I-I had so much fun, riding your motorbike, y-your arms were so strong . . ."

She was looking directly at Ichigo, her eyes piercing his in a frown, he could only stare back

"The way you controlled it . . . I felt so safe, and y-you looked so cool, the way we sped through the 79th district like that . . . W-would we be able to do it again?" She finished, her 'meek voice' still present

There was a pause before a clicking noise, as if Hisagi had just shouted to someone and come back

"_I-I'd need to get another motorbike, but sure! I could give you lessons on how to drive it properly this time! After all, I think you'd find it useful how to brake" _Rukia's face cracked into a wide, devilish grin as Ichigo stared back in horror. She chuckled gently through the phone

"I-I think that would be a good idea!"

"_Hehe! Yeah, we wouldn't want Omeada getting injured again!"_

"Definitely not. okay, thanks _Hisagi-san_" She sweetly emphasised his name for Ichigo to grimance

"_d-don't worry about it! And you can call me Shuheii_" Ichigo heard the 'click' signalling the end of the call as Rukia faced him, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Ichigo was horrified

'_H-he said, yes'_

'**Looks like someone else is going to steal your Queen, Ichigo' **he tried to mask his feelings

'Y-Like I care Zangetsu, besides, he was probably doing it as a j-

His thought was interrupted by a buzzing in his pocket. Confused he whipped it out, and pressed it to his ear, looking no-where in particular

"Hello?"

"_Ichigo?!" _He felt his stomach churn

"Renji." It wasn't a question, Renji was probably about to give him the news that Hisagi was cackling like a moron about teasing Rukia, even if _she_ brought it on. He would make the damn lieutenant pay if he was.

"_Do you know that Rukia's just succeeded in finally getting rid of Hisagi's Matsumoto-fetish?!" _he reeled, sounded amazed.

"_He just suddenly jabbered it all at me, right as he was in the middle of the call with her! About how sweet and charming and pretty she is! I mean not that she isn't but, just, Rukia? How the hell did she do it?!"_

Ichigo could only stare blankly at the wall, he could feel the grin coming from the vixen stood next to him, leeching in to hear his call.

"_He's gone all love-struck-puppy-like, what should I do? I've only seen him like this about Matsumoto!_ Wh-Ichigo, Ichigo?!" but Ichigo had hung up.

He turned to Rukia, she was twizzling his keys around her finger and grinning up at him, opening her mouth to him she started to question

"So what was _that_ abou-

"Why did you _do_ that?"

"What do you m-

"No, really, _why_?" He placed a hand on the wall beside him, leaning over Rukia with a confused expression on his face. His eyes were burning into her own

'_Why does he look so . .'_

"Rukia?" He blinked, his eyes casting down, expression softening. Rukia could only stare

"Y-you said I had no chance!"

His eyes flicked u to meet hers once more, frowning he leant in closer. Rukia could feel her heartbeat quicken

'_Wha-what is this feeling_?' He leant in closer, his eyes gripping her gaze like a vice, she couldn't move. It was as if she was shrinking, she could feel his breath gently caress her face

"You acted like I couldn-

She stopped mid-sentence, his eyes had softened into a gaze like liquid chocolate, his mouth had puckered just enough for her to notice, not that she could think – he'd placed his other hand at the side of her on the wall, somehow she'd managed to get trapped in-between his arms back-to-back with the wall.

This kind of proximity _never _occurred between her and Ichigo, for either of them to show more-than-normal affection was rare, even if they both desired it so dearly. She was dumbstruck, his breath was tickling her face as he gazed into her, the tips of his hair softly tickling her forehead, she could only blink as he opened his mouth to mutter

"You shouldn't have proved me wrong" his voice was gruff and soft, the deep monotones melting her insides. She was not used to this - Ichigo had never deliberately used his manly-advantage over her, never like _this_ at least. He stepped closer to her, enough that she could feel the heat radiating from him. He was so . . . _broad. _His stepping closer had caused his shoulders to flex as he bent his elbows to keep her trapped. Rukia had never been so aware of him in her life. It was all she could do to not lift her hand and trace the muscles teasing her through his t-shirt. She knew Ichigo had grown, his Shinigami training was enough to turn him from gangly boy into toned man, but she was only beginning to realise now. He had become just that little bit taller, his shoulders were just that little bit broader, his arms were just that little bit thicker, his hands that little bit rougher.

'Wait . . . _hands?_'

It had only just dawned on her, Ichigo had gripped one of her arms, the other had brought itself to cup her face. She could feel he burn where it touched, as if she'd suddenly become hyper-sensitive to the slightest movement. He brought her chin up, ahh his face . . .

It was older.

Where she was used to seeing his normally-smooth skin, small suggestions of man-hood were beginning to show. His sideburns were further down his jaw than she last remembered, his skin was beginning to show the need of a shave, his jaw-bone was just that little bit sharper and his eyes. Oh his eyes

They were burning.

Not just burning, scorching. As if someone had lit the sun up behind the chocolate-eyes she was so in-love with.

'_In-love?_'

She thought about it. Ichigo had proven to be quite the dependable man when you needed help. But that wasn't it, no it was _him. _He could light up any room with his mere presence, for her, when he smiled, her heart would stop and her mind would cease to exist, for her, no matter how he touched her, his fingers would leave her skin burning, as if she'd been touched by fire itself.

Yes, Rukia Kuchiki is most-definitely in love with Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Heh, you could melt a girl with that stare, _Ichigo_"

She teased, her voice involuntarily husky, as she returned to his eyes. He blinked slowly and gently

"_Oh?_" His voice teased, as if he knew exactly what he was doing t her right now. The tease in his voice present as he tried to hide a smirk

"_Mmm_" She replied, not taking her eyes from his

"_Well, that changes things, Shinigami"_ He teased, his gaze seeming to dance with a sensual humour

She could only grin just as daringly back

. . . . .

"Good . . . Now take it in your ha-NO NO you're forcing it! You need to-there we go!"

Rukia grinned mischievously at him

"I never thought we'd ever end up doing this, _Ichigo_"

He only rolled his eyes as a slight blush creeped on to his cheeks; he hated it when she spoke like that, as if she owned his name . . . Not that he minded . . .

"Whatever"

"Now I just push it into . . ."

"THERE, just like that! Yes that's _perfect _. . . now slowly bring it u-NO!"

And the car stalled.

"You needed to put your foot on the accelerator as you lifted up the clutch, _idiot_" he droned, Rukia only looking at him with wide eyes.

"But you only said to move the gear-stick with the clutch!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"NO, THAT WOULD JUST MAKE THE CAR STALL, WHY WOULD I FORGET TO TELL YOU TO PUSH ON THE ACCELERATIOR?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, 'CAUSE YOU'RE AN ARSE-HOLE!"

"YOU LITTLE!"

And that was the end of Rukia Kuchiki's first driving lesson.

* * *

**Okay, that's it! Again, I don't really know where that was going, did you like it? Was it any good? Should I never write again? please let me know! **


End file.
